Life Days
by Ehliena
Summary: Reylo. Rey and Ben's Life Days through the years.


_Rey_

Rey awoke to the sound of two voices echoing through the corridors of her home. Her parents arguing were nothing special, she was used to it. Still, there was something about this current argument that was different.

She crawled out of the bunk bed that she slept in and tried to sneak her way into the galley of the ship they called their home, the most common scene of her parents' quarrels. As creaky as their cruiser was, Rey's footsteps had no sound as she made her way towards the voices.

"We can't afford to feed her anymore," the deeper of the two voices said. "She's getting bigger and bigger, consuming more portions than we can spare!"

"She's our child!" the higher pitched voice said. "See some reason. We can't possibly just dump her."

"We sell her."

There was a heavy silence that followed. Whatever her parents were arguing about, it was settled. This was usually the time Rey would pop out and get her parents smiling at each other again, however something, a force, compelled her to stay put.

"To Unkar. He'll treat her well enough."

That was her mother. She sounded sad, like she was losing something. Rey couldn't wrap her head around why her mother would be upset. Rey could piece together enough to understand that it was about food. They had enough to eat, barely. But they made do.

Her parents were scavengers. Whatever they can dig up from wrecks that were deemed valuable. Rey knew that it was a dangerous and difficult job. Her uncle was crushed to death by an unstable wreck. When she gets older, Rey knew that she'd join her parents out scavenging.

"Mama?" Rey asked as she peeked into the galley. "I heard voices."

"Rey?" her mother said, startled that the child was awake. "It was nothing. Do you want me to tuck you back in?"

Her mother gathered her up in her arms and lifted her. Rey snuggled closer for a moment, then turned to her father who had an unreadable look on his face.

"Pa?" Rey asked, furrowing her brow at her father's expression.

"It's nothing," her father assured her with a forced smile as he tousled her hair. "You should get some sleep darling, or else you'll never grow."

"I'll grow," Rey said through a yawn. "I'll grow and I'll help you and Mama in old wrecks."

Her parents shared a look. Not that she had noticed. She was too busy fighting sleep. Promising to herself that her present to her parents for Life Day was to promise to eat less. They'd be so proud of her. After all, she was turning five that year, no longer a child, but a proper age to begin life as a scavenger.

Rey couldn't remember being placed in her bunk. Nor could she recall her mother's teary kiss, or her father's shaking hand stroking her face as if to memorize its angles. She was already asleep by then.

She could remember however, the next day, Life Day, a day supposedly for people to be grateful for family and the life that was shared. It was the day her mother did her hair up in their triple buns as usual. It was the day her father gave her a full portion for her to eat all by herself with a glass of blue milk.

It was the day her parents sold her to Unkar Plutt for an unkown amount of portions and left her there to earn her keep.

 _Ben_

Ben hated Life Day. For most children, it was a day spent with family, receiving gifts and whatnot. For Ben it meant being brought to several functions at different dignitaries' houses and getting his cheeks pinched several times with remarks of how much he resembled someone in his family.

He knew he shouldn't complain. His parents and his uncle, who were his only family, were Very Important People. He could barely finish introducing himself before people would ask him about them.

Ben rolled over in bed and checked his holowatch. Life Day was almost over, but his parents weren't home yet. It was expected that they'd get in late, but his mother did promise him that they'll try to make it back so they could spend at least a small bit of Life Day just by themselves.

There was a whooshing sound as the main door to their home slid open. Ben eagerly clambered out of bed to greet his parents. They had kept their promise all along!

"Mom!" Ben said as he flew out of his room. "Da—Uncle Luke?"

"Hey kid," Luke said shrugging off his cloak. "Happy Life Day. Why so glum kiddo?"

Ben shrugged as he plopped down on the couch. It was just his Uncle Luke. Not that he didn't love his uncle, he did, but he was expecting his parents. Uncle Luke was just a consolation prize.

"Don't worry," Luke tousled his hair. "I'm pretty sure Leia and Han would be back soon."

"Yeah right," Ben pouted. "You always say that."

"You got me there kid," Luke was the one to shrug this time. "Want me to wait up with you?"

"Mom told me to go to bed early," Ben pointed out. "I'd get in trouble if they came home with me awake."

"Really?" Luke asked, raising one eyebrow. "How 'bout you let me handle your folks and we stay up watching old reruns?"

"Are you sure?" Ben tilted his head. "Mom was very specific."

"Don't worry," Luke assured him. "I'll take care of it."

Ben gave his uncle a weak smile. They both knew that if his mother wanted to get mad, nothing in the galaxy could stop her. Still, it was a nice thought.

He jumped off the couch and ran back to his room to pull off his blanket and grab a pillow. If he was going to wait up for his parents, at least he'd stay comfortable.

"Are we really staying up Uncle?" Ben asked one more time, just to be certain.

"You bet kid," Luke replied, patting the space on the cough next to him. "Get over here."

Ben gave his Uncle an ear-to-ear grin and positioned himself on the couch. He arranged his pillow and blanket and snuggled up next to Luke. Luke responded with a grin of his own and turned on the Holo and found a channel which had cartoons showing on them.

Ben was asleep sooner than he expected to be. He really did want to wait up for his parents, but it was already late and he was tired from the day's activities. He did feel it when his father lifted him up and gently tucked him into his bed. He also felt his mother kiss him good night.

But the last thing on Ben Solo's mind when he went to sleep that Life Day was that his Uncle Luke was the best.

 _Rey_

Life Days in Unkarr Plutt's employ meant getting a tad bit more portions. The man celebrated the holiday, but only to the bare minimum. If you had nothing to turn over, he wouldn't give you any portions at all. Not even if you were ill.

Even the littlest ones were expected to have something to show for their day's efforts. Plutt liked having children scavenge for him. They were small and they could reach the areas that were otherwise inaccessible to scavengers.

Rey knew a lot of contemporaries who had perished, either by falling debris or by getting stuck with no way out. She felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered all the lost scavengers. Some of them she even considered as friendly.

She sighed as she lugged her haul up to the counter where Plutt was waiting. She's been doing this for ten years now. Ten years since she last saw her parents. But they'll return for her, she was certain of it.

In the meantime, she had been deemed 'too big' by Plutt, and he had turned her out. Good thing she had done enough work to earn a speeder, and she had even acquired a humble dwelling in the bowels of a downed AT-AT.

"What have you got for me today?" Plutt asked, snapping Rey out of her thoughts.

After their transaction, Rey stepped away with an empty net and a fair amount of portions that she could use for a trade. She knew that she had to be frugal with her earnings, but she couldn't help but wander the stalls at the bazaar.

After all, it was Life Day, she deserved a present for herself.

Walking around, she decided to trade a half portion to a farmer for a bottle of blue milk. It was a tradition for her, a sad one, but every year, without fail, she would make sure that she had blue milk, even just a little bit. It served as a reminder.

She didn't know what it was a reminder of. She wasn't certain is it was to remind her of her parents. Or if it was to remind her that they left her behind.

Rey shook her head. These were not thoughts that she should have while she was wandering the bazaar. While generally a safe place, the bazaar had its share of pickpockets and ramble-raisers.

Something grabbed her attention out of the corner of her eye. She felt like there something was leading her towards a goal. She held her breath.

Perhaps it was finally the day when she'd be reunited with her parents?

She let out the breath when the feeling abated and all she found before her was just a staff. Rey examined the staff, reaching out as if to touch it, but not really.

The base seemed durable, as if she could build on it. She could probably give the staff a bit of a redesign. It seemed worthless, but Rey knew better than to judge anything by face value.

"You want that?" the stall owner asked. "It's not much, but it'll hurt if you hit someone with it hard enough."

"How much?" Rey asked, not taking her eyes off of the staff.

"Three portions," the owner replied. "But since it's Life Day, you can have it at two."

"Deal," Rey said, rummaging in her bag for the portions. "I'll take it."

"Good, good," she said as she handed over the staff.

Rey slung the staff over her shoulder as she walked to her speeder. There was a sense of rightness with the staff on her back. It was as if the staff was made for her. She smiled as she hopped on her speeder.

"Happy Life Day, Rey."

She said to herself as she turned on her speeder and drove off in the direction of her AT-AT.

 _Ben_

Life with Uncle Luke at the fledgling academy was different from what Ben had expected it to be. He knew that it meant a complete lifestyle change for him. He was General Organa-Solo's son after all, and that meant that he was subject to certain standards. His days were planned out from the moment he stepped out of their home to the moment he returned to it.

There were still some who thought that the Empire was a better place to live in. He was told that there were those who sent threats towards his mother and their family.

In the academy however, days were less structured with only a few mandatory classes throughout the day. The rest of the time, the students were free to do anything they wanted.

Ben thought this meant that he should spend the time meditating. It was something he thought Jedi were supposed to do. But he found it difficult to meditate. His mind had no problem connecting with the Force, he actually felt like his mind was one with the Force. His problem was that there was something else, someone else compelling his thoughts, turning them towards chaos.

Ben shook his head. It was Life Day, he was supposed to go home and stay with his parents, but some last minute business came up and they told him to stay where he was.

So here he was, sitting under a tree, trying to meditate but failing miserably because of the horrible things that he could see in the Force. He knew he should tell his Uncle about the visions, but that same thing compelling him to turn his thoughts to darkness was also keeping him from confiding in his uncle.

That morning, his uncle was nowhere to be found, not that it was unexpected. Luke Skywalker was always called to one place or another for some urgent Jedi business. That just meant that Ben was stuck in the academy, with all the other force-sensitives who had no other place to go.

He hated how the other students treated him. Half of them were in awe of him because of his family. The other half hated him because of the same. It was annoying that they were judging him because of who his family was and not because of who he is.

Ben should have been used to it. After all, he had been treated that way his whole life.

He was about to head back to his quarters when he felt a presence approach him. It was a familiar one, a welcome one.

"Uncle," Ben greeted, not even bothering to stand. Most days he had to address his uncle as 'Master', but Luke always let Ben call him 'Uncle' when it was just the two of them.

"Hey kid," Luke said as he lowered himself to the ground. "Busy socializing I see."

"Yes," Ben snorted. "As you can see, I'm holding court."

Luke gave a snort of his own. It was well-known that Ben lived up to his name, always solo. Luke thought that his nephew handled the situation well enough.

"Well if you're done with your adoring public," Luke joked as he turned to face Ben with a solemn expression on his face. "I'd like to give you something."

"A present?" Ben nervously asked, his uncle's facial expression turning the mood from light-hearted to serious.

"I guess you could call it that," Luke said. "It's more of an heirloom really."

"Uncle?"

"Happy Life Day Ben," Luke said as he held out a wrapped cylindrical object.

Ben knew from the hum of the kyber crystal that it was a lightsaber. An old saber that has seen many masters but whose only allegiance was to the Light. Ben also knew that this lightsaber was supposed to be missing.

"It was found," Luke said.

Ben was certain that that wasn't the whole story, but he let it slide. His uncle was going to tell him some day.

He stood up and unwrapped the present. The feeling of the cold metal against his hand for the first time was indescribable. He could sense the power of his grandfather and his uncle imprinted in the crystal.

Ben ignited the blade and went through a few basic forms. While he was using the saber he felt the peace that meditating was supposed to bring him. With every swing he felt more and more one with the Force.

When he finished, he was breathing heavily, his body was tired, but his mind was calm.

"You know," Luke said, reminding Ben of his presence. "Old Ben told me that my Father was unusual in that he meditated better during sword practice too."

"Grandfather?"

"Yes," Luke gave him the same reassuring smile he use to when Ben was young. "Don't forget where you came from Ben, or you'll never get to where you're going."

Luke flashed him a quirky smile and headed back towards the main building of the academy. Ben stared at his back as he let his uncle's words sink in.

"Like Grandfather, huh?" he muttered, holding up the lightsaber. "Why not?"

 _Rey_

The banging on the door woke Rey, but it was the banging in her head that kept her awake. They were finally at a new base. The Resistance's allies had rallied, and as eager as the troops were to get back on the field and stop the First Order, General Organa had ordered them all to take the day off on Life Day. A day off meant a party the night before. Apparently, the Resistance had a lot of stocked alcohol and moonshine.

Rey was no stranger to alcohol, but she was at a loss to Resistance-style binge-drinking. The lack of a certain future made them all seize the day. And the members of the Resistance seized the day hard.

She would have wondered who would be awake so early the day after a night of revelry, banging on her door, but Rey had a clue.

"Rey! Wake! Up!" Rose's voice yelled through her door.

Rose. Of course.

Ever since Rey had reunited with the Resistance, Rose clung to her like a lost puppy as soon as Finn had introduced them. He had explained that Rose had lost her twin sister recently, and while she and Finn were close, the mechanic verbalized that she wanted some girl time, whatever that meant.

"I'm awake!" Rey yelled as she slowly got out of bed. Her head was still throbbing when the door to her room slid open and revealed a very bubbly and not-at-all hungover Rose.

"Oh good!" Rose smiled brightly. She gave Rey a once over and pouted. "You're wearing that?"

"What?" Rey asked, not quite following Rose's train of thought. She was wearing her usual clothes sans her vest.

"It's okay!" Rose said as she grabbed Rey's hand. "Come on!"

Rey, in her current state, could do nothing but follow. She wondered how Rose could possibly be so normal after consuming the massive amount of alcohol that she had the previous night. It was either Rose was secretly strong in the Force and knew how to banish hangovers, or Rose had an iron liver.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked, trying her best not to vomit. Her head was pounding and all the walking was not helping her at all.

"To Poe and Finn's room," Rose replied. "It's Life Day! We have presents!"

Rey allowed Rose to lead her through the corridors while her eyes were closed. Her head was beginning to spin again. She wondered how Finn and Poe were coping with their hungover. She felt Rose stop and heard her banging on their door.

"Finn! Poe!" Rose yelled. "Wake up!"

They waited for all of five seconds before Poe opened the door with a bright smile on his face.

"You don't have to yell," he joked. "Come on in. Finn isn't feeling well."

"Neither was Rey," Rose said with a giggle. "They really need to up their game. Or lessen their intake."

Rey walked into the room and collapsed on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the bed Finn was in. She heard him grunt, but chose to ignore it and concentrate on controlling her nausea.

"They would be fine," Poe pointed out, "If you didn't keep refilling their drinks."

"How was I supposed to know they couldn't hold their liquor?" Rose replied in defense. "Either way, presents!"

"Right," Poe snorted.

Rey struggled to get up and leaned against the frame of the bunk bed. Poe and Finn's quarters were basically a bunk bed with two tables and two chairs. It was more suited to be a transient room, but they were working with meager resources. Rey was only assigned a room to herself because of her abilities.

"I didn't get you all anything," she said apologetically.

"It's alright," Rose assured her. "These gifts are from the General. With the war going on, none of us could really go out to get anything."

Poe positioned himself on a chair close to the bed and began poking Finn's cheek to get him to wake up. Rey watched the exchange with a mix of dread and amusement.

"I didn't actually remember that it was Life Day," Rose said as she picked up the presents. "Paige was the one who usually kept track."

Rey turned her head to face the other woman. It was difficult, but even in her state, she could see that Rose fiddling with her half of the twin's pendant, her face a picture of loss.

"But Life Day is about family," Rose said, her voice a bit shaky. "Families are not just about blood." She gave her pendant one last stroke and rubbed at her eyes.

"Families are also about choice," she said with a shaky smile. "And you're all my family."

Rose handed Rey her present with a smile. She handed Poe's his, then proceeded to prod Finn awake.

Rey watched her friends as Finn grumpily woke and caused a commotion. Even though her head was aching, this was definitely a better Life Day than most of the ones she had back on Jakku. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel so alone.

"Happy Life Day," Rey said smiling at her friends, her family of choice. They all, Finn included, smiled back.

Her thoughts reached out to Kylo Ren. She wondered if he was also celebrating with friends, but one look at him through their bond told her everything.

He was lonelier than ever.

"Happy Life Day Ben." She whispered.

 _Kylo Ren_

Kylo Ren's head snapped to attention, but it was too late. Rey had already closed their connection once more.

It was too early to be awake, especially for a holiday. But Kylo knew that Rey was an early riser. There were days when he was just getting to bed that Rey was already awake.

Not that he was spying on her or anything, but he did like poking around at their bond, just to check up on her. He never tried to find out where the handful of Resistance members were. It would have placed Rey in danger.

Now that he was Supreme leader, he couldn't really go and carry out his missions. He had to rely on the Knights of Ren more for the legwork. He knew that they would be highly efficient if he sent them to destroy the Resistance once and for all, but he also knew that Rey would never go down without a fight and the Knights would not hesitate to cut down a hostile opponent.

As much as he desired that the Resistance be silenced once and for all, his desire for Rey to be safe was greater.

Kylo climbed out of bed and began preparing for his day. It was Life Day, but that didn't mean he didn't have a lot to do. The duties of Supreme Leader were endless.

He had no idea that the Supreme Leader was supposed to oversee so many factors. Kylo suspected that Hux had added some things, like the document entitled 'Hazard Pay for Accidental Tantrums'. Kylo had all the right to have Hux suspended for insubordination, but Kylo knew that working under him was punishment enough for Hux.

Kylo sighed. It was lonely being Supreme Leader. It was even lonelier than when he was just the 'Master of the Knights of Ren.' Before, he was a high-ranking official in the First Order, respected and feared by most. But there were still a few who would interact with him. Like Hux and Captain Phasma.

When he became Supreme Leader, Hux had to limit his snark. It wouldn't do to have instability in the ranks after all.

Difficult though the path ahead of him was, Kylo Ren would see it through. He squared his shoulders and held his head high. It might have been Life Day, but there was work to be done.

 _Rey_

Chaos, yet order.

Rey kept reminding herself of that, chanting it as if it was a mantra. Really, the children in the Academy did test her patience at times.

They were all Force-sensitive nobodies from all over the galaxy. After the war, she and Ben had reached an uneasy truce, brokered by General Organa. They had to come together, for the good of the galaxy.

Five years down the line, and the academy was doing well, and the lessons from past Masters, Jedi _and_ Sith, were being passed on to a new generation of Jedi, neither Light nor Dark, but Grey.

As for her and Ben, their bond may have been placed by Snoke, but they chose to keep it. When they were starting out, the bond was what kept them one step ahead of their young students. They chose to keep the bond for that purpose.

Nowadays, they got the hang of teaching and no longer needed the bond for that. But it served other purposes.

Rey could feel that Ben was aware of her current frustrations and he was sending her positive emotions through their bond. It gave her some semblance of peace, to know that she wasn't alone. She spent most of her life alone, she won't spend the rest of it that way.

She sent him feelings of gratitude through their bond.

They had both been alone for so long. But now, they were never going to be alone again.

"Happy Life Day Ben," she said out loud, knowing that despite how far he was, he could hear her.

"Happy Life Day Rey," she heard him reply. "We'll have a private celebration later."

Rey gave out a loud laugh. Happy Life Day indeed.

* * *

A/n It took me a while to get this done. Which means I'm out of practice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
